


No Words Needed

by ikiyou777



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikiyou777/pseuds/ikiyou777
Summary: Iwa-chan and Tohru have decided to meet for Christmas, but Tohru caught a cold and...?





	No Words Needed

It had gotten colder all around. People were pulling out their winter clothes and putting away their summer ones, and seasonal colds began popping up to trouble everyone that caught it. In Japan, Christmas was less of a family event and more for couples, though younger kids enjoyed the innocent present exchanges and holiday food. Santa cosplayers sold cakes and cities brought out large pine trees and lights and baubles and public radio broadcasted the typical cheerful holiday music.  
Usually Oikawa would go along with it, adorning a Santa hat or a holiday-related brooch, but when Iwaizumi saw him trudge through the crowd of shoppers at the market, he could tell what happened. The dumbass had caught a cold. Again. He had pulled up the hood of his chestnut brown coat, wrapped a large blue muffler around his neck, and wore the classic face mask.  
“You stayed up, didn’t you?” Iwaizumi scolded, pushing Oikawa’s forehead roughly with his pointer finger.  
“Ow,” Oikawa protested and whined. “It wasn’t that late!”  
“Was the sun up?”  
“Um,” Oikawa started.  
Iwaizumi huffed. “Idiot. You knew we were meeting today. Why’d you stay up?”  
“I was too excited to sleep! This is my first Christmas at my own apartment!” Oikawa leaned onto Iwaizumi and groaned. “I had to decorate the whole place perfectly and make sure dinner was prepared, and I had to wrap presents and there was the special on television where they put the star on the tree in Tokyo---”  
“We could’ve done that together,” Iwaizumi countered.  
“But--I wanted things perfect,” Oikawa argued.  
“Should we cancel plans and just go home, then? You really look like shit.”  
Oikawa pouted behind his mask. His voice gained an octave that without fail grated on Iwaizumi’s nerves. “Iwa-chaaaaaaannnnnn! That is so mean! I already feel awful, why would you say that? And we have to ice skate! It’s what couples do during Christmas!”  
At the mention of ‘couples’ Iwaizumi’s cheeks flushed red. He pushed Oikawa to stand straight and muttered, “We don’t have to do what everyone else does. We’re hardly a normal couple as it is. Besides, it’ll be crowded as hell.”  
Oikawa sighed. “That’s fine. We can hold hands and do simple laps.”  
“...You’re planning on sleeping while we skate, aren’t you?”  
Oikawa appeared to smile behind his mask, which turned into a fit of coughs.  
“Okay. If you cough like that again, we’re ending this immediately.”  
“Noooo!”  
“We can do couple-like crap indoors!”  
“Don’t call it ‘crap’ Iwa-chan!”  
“Shut up!”  
Oikawa felt Iwaizumi grab his hand and tuck it into his jacket pocket, along with his own. His heart skipped a beat at the gesture. He followed Iwaizumi down the market’s crowded street to the public skate rink. It had a massive Christmas tree and red bows and lights and giant plastic candy canes surrounding the large circular section. There were so many people already on the rink it was almost impossible to see the ice.  
They went to the lockers and rented skates. ‘Jingle Bells’ was playing loudly from the speakers above the benches for people to remove their shoes.  
Oikawa hummed along, even out of breath, and nearly fell to the floor coughing.  
Iwaizumi glared at him. “Dude, seriously?”  
“I’m okay! I’m fine!”  
“Tohru, you put your skates on the opposite feet. You dumbass.” Iwaizumi yanked Oikawa’s feet towards his lap, swiftly undoing the knots.  
Oikawa watched Iwaizumi fix his skates quietly. He didn’t want to admit how sweet it felt to have him do this. It was so… loving. He was going to die at this rate.  
Iwaizumi tugged Oikawa to a standing position, then stood himself. They carefully walked up to the rink, searching for an opening. People had crowded the edges to film skaters or wave at someone they knew.   
Once they caught an opening, they pushed their way onto the slippery ice. Matching their pace with the slower crowd at the sides while more experienced skaters enjoyed the inner circle, Iwaizumi held his arm out for Oikawa. “Here, take my arm. You can doze. I’ll keep you up.”  
Fighting a huge smile, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s arm. He pressed his face to his shoulder and shut his eyes, quickly sensing the weight of his tired body’s last bits of energy dissipate. His conscious was aware of where they were, but he trusted his boyfriend explicitly. His skates cut through the frozen surface with ease. The shifting of Iwaizumi’s body was reassuring.  
Sighing, Oikawa concluded this was indeed, romantic.  
He didn’t know how long they’d skated when his body bumped into the fencing of the rink. He whined in protest.  
Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa’s cheeks and said, “Okay, let’s get you indoors before you die from a common cold.”  
“Don’t kill me off,” Oikawa mumbled. He allowed Iwaizumi to take them back to the bench, remove their rental skates, and pull him up to his feet again.  
“So did you really cook a full course meal?” Iwaizumi asked.  
“Mm,” Oikawa murmured and nodded.  
“When you’re good, you’re really good.”  
Oikawa smiled to himself.  
The apartment was covered with wreaths and lights and candles. A small tree was near the balcony, equally decorated. There was a red tablecloth over the square dining table, and plates and silverware had been placed. A large blanket draped along the top of the couch.  
Iwaizumi helped remove Oikawa’s shoes and dragged him to the couch, all the while muttering if this splendor had been worth it.  
“Of course it was,” Oikawa argued. “Isn’t it great?”  
“Except you’re sick. You realize I can’t kiss you at all?”  
Oikawa’s already sickly hot body lit up at the comment. He’d uncharacteristically been preoccupied and hadn’t thought of anything like that. But now that it’d been mentioned, the strong urge for physical contact crashed into his senses.  
“I ruined everything,” he began.  
“Shut up, you didn’t. We don’t have to do that stuff.” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa to lying down and motioned to remove his coat. “Come on, let’s tuck you in. I’ll heat up the food. We can watch some stupid movie.”  
Oikawa allowed Iwaizumi to yank off his coat and sweater, and wrap the couch blanket around him. He watched him move the food around to be warmed up.  
“Do you have any medicine?”  
“Um….”  
“Tsk, didn’t think so. Stay here. I’ll be right back.”   
Oikawa curled into a ball and listened to Iwaizumi step out, slamming the door shut.  
His eyes looked over the decorated apartment. The smell of delicious food was beginning to fill the room.   
A soft, warm hand brushed over Oikawa’s forehead.  
“No fever, so that’s good. Hey, wake up and drink this.”  
Oikawa forced himself to a sitting position and obediently swallowed two pills with water.  
He noticed plates and bowls at the table. “Aw! Iwa-chan! Did you eat alone? Why didn’t you wake me up? What time is it?”  
“It’s almost midnight. I wanted you to sleep. You looked too peaceful. I’ll set some food for you now.”  
“Midnight… I’ve lost almost my entire Christmas with you!”  
Iwaizumi left to the kitchen, then returned holding out a bowl of udon noodles with egg soup. He’d chopped the noodles into pieces and spooned it. After blowing a little, he held up the food to Oikawa.  
“...You want to feed me?”  
Blushing, Iwaizumi scowled. “Look, eat it. I want you well.”  
Oikawa sat up better and allowed himself to be fed. When he’d finished the entire bowl, Iwaizumi set it aside and without another word, leaned forward and kissed Oikawa.  
“?!” Oikawa fell back into the couch.  
Iwaizumi held his face and kissed him again.  
“MMmm---! I-Iwa-chan!”  
“Look, you don’t have a fever and you’ve stopped coughing. I’m pretty sure you’re not contagious anymore. And fuck it, I can’t keep away when you’re being so cute.” Iwaizumi ran his lips down Oikawa’s neck. He slid his hands down Oikawa’s chest and stopped at the hem of his pants.  
“You’re terrible! You said we didn’t have to!”  
Iwaizumi sucked on his belly and said, “We don’t. But there’s just enough time to hit midnight.”  
“You know I hate it when there’s a time limit!” Oikawa groaned, though he didn’t put up a fight as Iwaizumi carefully removed his clothes.  
When the clock struck twelve, Oikawa’s eyes flickered up to the night sky. The balcony shades hadn’t been pulled forward and the city lights blurred into the darkness with a soft hum. The apartment’s glowing lights flickered and danced across the carpet.  
“Merry Christmas,” Iwaizumi whispered in his ear.  
“Mm,” Oikawa agreed. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and snuggled closer to the warmth of his naked body. The blanket had kept any potential cold away, leaving them relatively toasty. Not to mention the heat of what had just happened.  
“I’m gonna think of this every Christmas now,” Oikawa mumbled.  
“I have definitely gotten your timing down.”  
“Guh, shut up! That’s so embarrassing!” Oikawa covered his face. “I can’t believe you!”  
“It’s not a bad pace,” Iwaizumi countered, though a triumphant grin had taken over his face.  
Oikawa rolled his eyes. “So you say, but I think you’ve ruined it. Better work on not making things boring, Iwa-chan.”  
“That face you just made will never get old.”  
“Why are you so mean?!”  
Iwaizumi laughed and squeezed Oikawa. “Don’t worry. I promise.”  
“Hmph.”  
“By the way, I got you something.”  
Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “You got me a present?”  
“I knew you expected one. You sure do love getting gifts.” Iwaizumi moved to sit up, allowing Oikawa to sit up next to him. He pulled the blanket over their laps and reached around the couch. He dug through his bag and yanked out a small package. It was wrapped in silver paper with a blue bow.  
“I love it!” Oikawa squealed.  
“Might wanna say that after you open it,” Iwaizumi laughed.  
“I got you a present too! And it’s actually… right… here!” Oikawa tugged a smoothly wrapped box from under the couch. This was covered in green plaid paper with red ribbons.  
“You had it under the couch?”  
“Uh huh.”  
Iwaizumi shook his head, appalled.  
“It worked. You didn’t find it while I was asleep!”  
“...Whatever.” Iwaizumi tugged at the wrapping and worked to unveil his gift. He ignored Oikawa tearing at the wrapping paper next to him, undeterred at the idea of being delicate.  
“Oh!”  
Iwaizumi looked up and saw Oikawa holding up an aquamarine bag used to hold volleyballs. It had Oikawa’s name embroidered onto it.  
“I noticed yours was tearing. And this way no one will accidentally take it.”  
“I love it, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi into a hug.  
Iwaizumi smiled. “There’s something inside it, too, by the way.”  
“What?” Oikawa tugged the strings to open the bag. He ducked his face into it and gasped. He shoved a hand in and pulled out a keyring. There was a silver heart linked to it. Oikawa stared at it.  
“It’s a good luck charm. Or so the store clerk said.” Iwaizumi blushed.  
“Thank you,” Oikawa murmured. He smiled at Iwaizumi. “I’ll attach it to my new bag.”  
Iwaizumi smiled happily.  
“So do you like yours---Iwa-chan! Hurry and open yours!” Oikawa pouted.  
Iwaizumi carefully clawed at the tape with his nails. “Did you use cement to seal this thing?” He handed the gift to Oikawa, who had longer nails, and easily peeled enough tape back to open it. Once he’d lifted the lid, Iwaizumi stared in awe at the watch displayed inside.  
“You’re always asking what time it is.”  
Iwaizumi chuckled. “True. Thanks. This is actually perfect.”  
“Merry Christmas,” Oikawa added.  
Iwaizumi nodded. He almost said it. Almost. The words had nearly slipped out. But he didn’t allow them, no, not this time. Maybe next year. Somehow, it felt unnecessary. They were warm, together, and words like ‘I love you’ were far too clear to speak aloud.


End file.
